


Fallen Angel

by Veykun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: Sean and Mark are an angels up in the heaven, they spent time together and loved each other.But one time, there was accident where Sean has fall to the Earth.





	1. Fall of Faith

"Sean, come on..wouldn't it be exciting to fly up there?" Mark pointing to the abandoned shack high up in the cloud hill.

"Mark, we weren't supposedly trespassing here.." Sean was looking at the sign behind them, it's said 'Do not cross'. "Why did it said that? It's even bizzare"

"I'm just curious, I heard that angel who lived there, left a special treasure way beyond riches"

"But we both ourselves are angels, we don't need riches" Jack gripping at his gown nervously.

"Okay, how about you stay here while I'm going to scout a bit?" Mark fly up towards the shack, leaving Sean behind who still afraid.

"Sometimes I questions why do I choose you as my lover" he sighed and follows him.

While they are inside the shack, there's scattered books and papers and many furniture scattered around. Mark flipping few pages of the book, skimming them and try to find any particular book that interest him.

Sean on the other hand noticed that the shack itself is quite dark for something that stays in the highest part of the heaven.

Or maybe it has small windows so there's little lights coming in.

While Mark is reading, Sean is walking around and every step he take is creaking the floorboard. It seems like it could fall apart at any moment. After his eyes grew accustomed to the dark he spotted a hatch at the floor.

"Mark? There's a hatch..maybe a basement?"

"Oh! Really?" Mark closed the book and jump next to Sean. Both the guys opening the hatch and go down.

It's even darker and dusty, Mark's hand lit up a soft glow as a torch and they look around. There's a dark well far ahead which is weird for a basement to be this big.

"Mark..this is scary" he pressed his body against Mark.

"Sean, don't worry.. I'll always be there for you" he gripping on Sean's hand to reassure him. They both looking around the well, there's only a piece of paper laying on he floor.

"Jump down for treasure beyond your imagination but beware, you cannot go back up if you choose this path"

"Down? There's even a deeper part of heaven?"

"I've heard rumors about that but now I'm getting even curious" Mark take one last look.

"What if you die?!"

"Relax, we can't die..plus, we can fly remember?"

"T-that's it, I'm getting out" Sean walking out hurriedly, on the way out, the ground seemingly shakes under his feet and Sean felt like he's not walking anymore.

"Oh my God, Sean!" Mark heard the crash and leap to the ground, only saw a big hole where Sean was stood.

Sean even too shocked that he can't even scream, he tried flap his wings but there's a force that seemingly sucking him even deeper. He fell even faster to the darkness before he was greeted with orange light.

Then everything went blank.


	2. Blank Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering a certain youtuber life

"Top of the morning to you, my name's Jacksepticeye and welcome-!" Jack continues with the intro, then he proceed to play the game with ease. It's been like this everyday for him and so far, he's also getting ready for the tour.

Just for that, he's been recording games like crazy so that he can go on a tour with ease. Preparing what clips and timetable on he should do on the tour.

He yawned because he's been on computer for 4 hours, he totally need a break. Can't have him get sick, Jack typing on the phone to order some take out food. He watched TV while waiting for the food to come.

15 minutes later, there's a knock on the door and made Jack curious who it is since he didn't expect visitor today.

"From Mick's Fried and Bake restaurant. Your order's here. Shawn Mcloughlin?" The delivery guy shouted.

Jack rolled his eyes when the driver spelled his name wrong, he stand up and go open the door.

"It's Sean! Not Shawn"

The delivery guy stare at him for few seconds before he gave the food. The man seemingly try to hold back something but Jack to busy smelling at the food to realize.

"That'll be $13"

Jack take out the money and giving it to the delivery guy. The more Jack looking at him, he's quite an attractive guy...for a delivery guy. Wait, not attractive..but rather, a nostalgic feeling washed on him. Black hair, brown eyes, a bit of stubble and those muscles. Jack pouts but at least for this tour he's already been in ketogenic diet.

Now he's treating himself to this meal.

The man keep standing in front door while Jack count the change, "Eh..keep the change.." Jack shrugged and give the money back to the delivery guy, then he closed the door.

The deliveryman sighed, "Sean.."

Jack set the food down and before he took a bite he is wondering how the hell the order come fast, the restaurant is 10 minutes drive and there's no way you can prepare this food in 5 minutes. His thoughts quickly vanished when he took first bite, "Mmm..yummy"


	3. Travel Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's tour so far..

The long travel began and Jack already packing everything to the tour bus. He also already asked Robin to edit the tour vlog and sent it back to him to upload. There are few days that they had a break or preparation, he and the crew having fun in amusement park or sight seeing.

Until that one particular day,

"Aren't you that delivery guy I met week ago?" Jack stare at the barista where he order the coffee.

"Excuse me, what?" The barista pull down his cap to hide his face, but that won't work.

"It is! Wait, do you move jobs? You working here now?"

"Kinda..? I uh..need new experience"

"Oh okay? I'll have pumpkin latte please"

"By the name of Shawn, got it" the barista began write on the cup.

"It's Seeeeannnn" Jack groaned.

After the order finished, Jack waits for his upload to finish, while he sips on his coffee, not rushing at all. After that Jack left and continuing on the vlogging, the barista can only see him from behind the counter.

\--

"Good night 'yall" Jack and the others head over to the hotel, only one night but Jack need a bed where he can stretch his legs and not that claustrophobic.

Some of them going to the nearest market to buy snack and some of them stays at lobby to talk about the past shows.

Jack on the other way, plop itself to the bed and record a bit of the end of the vlog with him already topless under the blanket. He was already tired but happy the tour went okay so far.

Not long after he feel asleep and had a dream he was in a white room, he was frantically pacing around and pounding on the wall. Somehow he wants to get out but unable to do so.

\--

Alarm blaring and Jack awaken, yawning and stretching his body. He lazily get ready for the next show and checking out of the hotel. Before that he was leaving some notes and tipped the room service.

Jack didn't met anyone on his way to the lobby but he felt like he was being watched.

When waiting for the show he was continuing signing all the posters, few times he almost forgot to add the Sam logo. He chuckled but his hand kept on going and finished signing all the posters.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has secret angel that taking care of him.

The crew celebrated their success of the tour, they're partying and having fun. One last party before they go back home.

Somehow everyone got pretty tipsy from the alcohol and manage to get over to the front door of the restaurant. Everyone calling a cab and most barely fit on one cab, one of them said that Jack and the rest should wait for another cab.

Few minutes passed, another cab coming and they got in. Jack sat down on the passenger seat next to the driver. He can't focused to see the road so he was just mumbling before fall asleep on the road.

The driver staring at him sadly, "Goddammit, Sean.."

After arriving at the hotel, the others walked slowly while Jack still sleeping at the car.

"Sean..wake up, can you walk by yourself?"

Jack kept on sleeping, the driver parked his taxi out of hotel's view, to the corner of the hedge. But then the car disappeared and Jack and the driver is standing up. The driver tried supporting Jack to his room, after a little struggle he manages to get him lay on the bed.

The driver removes his hat and wipe his face, he was Mark, once a driver, barista and driver. He looking at Jack sadly because he knew Jack is once his angel friend that fallen and reincarnate as a human.

The time between heaven and earth moves differently, so even Sean just gone 2 days ago, his soul already inhabit a human child and goes on living till he is 28, same striking appearance as well when he was an angel.

"I want to talk but..you wouldn't remember anything" Mark walk away from the room.

\--

Jack rubs his eyes in the next morning and try to recall what happened last night, he remember vividly that he goes on the cab. But after that everything went blur.

"How did I manage get in the bed though..hmm maybe my manager helped me out." He shrugged.

Jack checked out for the last time before he ride a train all the way to his home. Again, as usual he felt like he was being watched, but he was in crowded street so he ignores it as normal feeling.

After arriving home, Jack changing his clothes and put aside his luggage. He can un-pack later and began booting his computer.

"Ookay..back to work"

But before he forgot, he needs to eat something. He opening the fridge and only spotted cabbage in corner, milk and cheese. Nothing much.

"I should've do groceries on my way home.." Jack sighed, "Oh well.. Let's order chinese food. Better make a note to go shopping tomorrow"


End file.
